fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Intrepid (CV-11)
The Essex class was a class of fleet aircraft carriers the United States Navy. Along with the ships of the Ticonderoga-class, whose hulls were longer by a few meters, 17 aircraft carriers were completed by the end of World War II, 7 others followed until 1950. Essex class is the most numerous series of capital ships ever produce in the 20th Century. After the older carriers of the U.S. Navy had initially led the struggle against the Japanese advance in the Pacific and stopped the modern carriers of the Essex class took over the part in big oofensive from the end of 1943. No vessels of the Essex class was lost, either by enemy action or by accidents. After the Second World War, most of this class aircraft carrier were modernized and served some well into the 80s in the fleet. The Essex class in Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon includes carriers USS Yorktown (CV-10), USS Hornet (CV-12) and USS Bunker Hill (CV-17). Not to be confused with the also presented in the mod USS Yorktown (CV-5) from the Yorktown class. The armanent of the Essex-class matches the original quite well, but lacks a few 12.7-mm guns and all 20-mm Oerlikon guns. Overall, the carriers are better armed than the Yorktown-class and fully crewed aircraft difficult to attack. Targeting enemy ships is helpless, as the 12.7-mm guns can only fire anti-aircraft shells. The captain of the ship can turn by pressing the ↑ key to the camera in the "crow's nest" of the ship, which gives it a very good overview. Unlike the Japanese aircraft carriers American carriers has not only the captain, but also each weapon station has a radar, which is designed to simulate the improved fire control of the Americans. A special feature that originated in Forgotten Hope, is the elevator, that can be related to the aircraft from the hangar to the deck. The use of the elevator is relatively complicated, so it is rarely used. USS Intrepid (CV-11) USS Intrepid (CV/CVA/CVS-11), also known as The Fighting "I", is one of 24 Essex-class aircraft carriers built during World War II for the United States Navy. She is the fourth US Navy ship to bear the name. Commissioned in August 1943, Intrepid participated in several campaigns in the Pacific Theater of Operations, most notably the Battle of Leyte Gulf. Decommissioned shortly after the end of the war, she was modernized and recommissioned in the early 1950s as an attack carrier (CVA), and then eventually became an antisubmarine carrier (CVS). In her second career, she served mainly in the Atlantic, but also participated in the Vietnam War. Her notable achievements include being the recovery ship for a Mercury and a Gemini space mission. Because of her prominent role in battle, she was nicknamed "the Fighting I", while her often ill-luck and the time spent in dry dock for repairs earned her the nickname "the Dry I". Decommissioned in 1974, in 1982 Intrepid became the foundation of the Intrepid Sea, Air & Space Museum in New York City. Category:Equipment of the USA Category:Watercrafts of the USA Category:Aircraft Carriers Category:American Equipment Category:Watercrafts